Capacitive sensors which are connected by bonding of bonding wires on the silicon plates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,752, Suzuki et al. The surfaces intended for bond pads, are formed by recesses in the silicon plates located above them. Methods for creating bond pads on the upper silicon plate by the application of electrically conductive pastes to the front face of a silicon plate sandwich are also disclosed.